1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a method and an apparatus for obtaining a still image frame with anti-vibration clearness, and more particularly to a method and an apparatus for obtaining clear image frames with anti-vibration function.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a digital image capture device such as a digital camera, the user usually takes an unclear image frame due to hand-shaking. In order to reduce occurrence of unclear image frames due to the vibration of the digital camera, the digital camera is usually equipped with vibration reduction function.
The digital camera in the market achieves vibration reduction purpose by various techniques. One of the techniques is to successively capture a number of image frames, respectively analyze the real context of each whole image frame, and then select and output one of the image frames according to the analyses. However, it requires an extra device to analyze each whole image frame, e.g. to analyze sharpness of edges of each image frame, and thus causes an increase in the cost.